Drunk on You
by prettylittlespoby13
Summary: One shot Spencer and Toby meet at a party and get drunk together. After a hazy night the two wake up in bed together.


**Drunk on You**

**One shot**

**Spencer and Toby meet at a party and get drunk together. After a hazy night the two wake up in bed together.  
**

Spencer woke up with a pounding head ache. Her head felt like someone slammed it against a wall and then ran over it with a truck. Spencer can't remember ever feeling this horrible when she wakes up. She opens her eyes to a blinding bright light. She quickly shields her eyes underneath the sheets. She groaned her eyes were burning from the sunlight and her head hurt like a mother f*cker.

Spencer finally opened her eyes and looked around her room. Accept she wasn't in her room and she wasn't in her bed. She wasn't even in her own house. Where the fuck was she? Spencer lifted up the sheet that she was under then quickly covered herself back up. She was naked. How did this happen? What the hell did she do last night? Wait a minute if she's naked then that must mean she had sex with someone. She turned her head and saw a man about her age sleeping beside her. She was guessing he's fully naked too since his shirt is off. Spencer can't even remember his name. She thinks she heard him say it last night, but she can't remember. Was it Brody? Cody? Tony? She couldn't remember. "What did I do last night?" Spencer asks herself. All she can remember is the day of the party her parents were really putting her down. Then she found her boyfriend cheating on her. She went to the party and had a few drinks. She knows she met this boy at the party, but other than that everything else is a blur.

_Earlier today Spencer got into a huge fight with her family. When she went to her boyfriend Alex's house for comfort, she found him in bed with another woman. After the day she's had, she deserves a night to party with her friends and have a few drinks._

"_Come on Spence, put on this hot red dress and come to the party with us," Aria says. She grumbles while getting out of her bed of tissues. Her friend's dragged her to a college party. Since their only nineteen, they used their fake IDs to get in. After being there for only five minutes, her friends all left her to flirt with some people. Since her friends left her, she decided to head towards the bar and have a few drinks. After four shots Spencer, started getting a little tipsy. _

Toby slowly started to wake up. His head hurt as well. The sun burned his eyes when he opened them. He looked around and saw that he was in his bed at his loft. Even though he was home something didn't seem right. He looked down and saw that he was naked. What the hell happened last night?

_After a long hard day at work Toby, decided to go to a party along with his friend's Caleb and Ezra. When they got to the party, his friends left him to go flit with a couple of girls. He on the other hand went over to the bar for a few beers. It didn't take him long before he started getting a little drunk. He was still sober enough to notice a beautiful girl sitting at the other side of the bar. He gets up and stumbles over to her. "Hey there," he says while sitting next to her. _

_Spencer hears somebody sit down next to her. She looks up and sees a sexy blue-eyed man. He smiles again and says "mind if I sit here?" She nods "not at all." She takes another shot and smiles at him "So what's your name?" "Toby," he says. She smirks "nice, I'm Spencer. Are you single? He nods "Yes I am." She smirks and takes another shot "interesting." "Can I buy you a drink?" he asks. She nods "absolutely."_

_After a few more drinks Spencer and Toby were completely drunk. They spent the first haft of the night drunk rambling about their horrible lives. "After I got into a fight with the people I call family I went to see my stupid boyfriend and my stupid boyfriend was in bed with some blonde slut," Spencer slurs while taking another sip of Toby's beer. Toby groans "that man whore, I would never cheat on you, you're so hot and sexy." "Not as hot and sexy as you are," she slurs. "No I mean you're really sexy, god the things I would do to you," he slurs. "Your way sexier than me I mean just look at you!" she exclaims. Spencer finishes off her drink and then stands up. She offers Toby a hand "come on let's dance." He nods and fallows her onto the dance floor. _

_Spencer and Toby started grinding their bodies together while they were dancing. Toby kept having his hands on her hips, feeling her all the way up. Spencer danced with her arms around his neck while rubbing her body against his. They were both so drunk they didn't know what they were doing. Toby cupped Spencer's face and crashed his lips on to hers. It didn't take long for them to get into a hot make out session. _

Toby blinked his eyes and looked around his room. He gasps once he saw the naked woman lying next to him. When he looked into her eyes, he started to remember that this was the girl he danced with and made out with last night. He couldn't remember how it ended up this far.

_Spencer and Toby left the party and then walked outside to Toby's truck. Bang! Toby pushes Spencer's back against his truck while they made out. Their hands roamed over each other's body. Spencer slipped her tongue in his mouth making him moan. Mouths were moving together, tongues battling, hands gripping at any part of their bodies that they could reach. Spencer pulled away "Toby get in the truck now!" Spencer pushes Toby inside the truck and then climbs on top of him. They grind their bodies together while continuing to make out. Toby was already starting to get hard with Spencer on top of him. "Oh god Spence, let me fuck you, let me fuck you hard," he whispers while kissing down her neck all the way to her collarbone. She moans at the feeling of his lips working magic down her neck. "Take me back to your place," she moans._

Toby now remembers the girls name is Spencer. He remembers them making out all the way to his truck. Spencer just laid next to him and tried to cover herself up. "Well this is awkward," he says. She nods in agreement "so awkward." "Did we?" she gestures between the two of us. He nods "I'm pretty sure we did." "Wow," she says. "Yeah," I nod.

_Toby and Spencer bursts through Toby's door making out. They were already starting to strip of each other's clothes while making their way towards the bedroom. Toby took off his shirt and Spencer gasp at the sight of his abs. He picks her up allowing Spencer to wrap her legs around his waist. He sits her down on the kitchen counter. Spencer tilts her head and moans while Toby kissed all the way down her next to her shoulders. "God I want you," he moans while pressing his body into her, "I want you so bad." They mouths connect again and hands start feeling up each other's body. Toby was getting harder at the feeling of Spencer running her tongue against his. "That's it," he groans while picking her up off the counter. "I'm taking you to my room." She giggles as he carries her off and then throws her down on his bed. _

_He hovers over her as he runs his hand down her dress. He slowly unzips her dress and then throws it somewhere around the room. Next Spencer removes his pants and throws them to the side. Toby kisses down her neck while removing her bra and then throws it across the room. Once her bra was off he rubs one of her breasts with his hand and then licks the other one. Spencer moans and wraps her legs around his waist. Toby could feel her getting wet even with the cotton material between them. _

_Toby removes his boxes and then her underwear. They are both ready for some hot, mind blowing sex. Before he inters her with his dick and swipes two fingers over her vagina to make sure she's ready. She moaned loudly which meant she is ready. He pushes his hard dick inside of her making them both moan. Toby slowly starts rocking back and forth, making Spencer moan. Once they got the hang of things, Toby picked up the paste and started going faster and harder. _

_Spencer gripped at the sheets and screamed out in pleasure "oh god yes! Fuck this feels so good!" Toby groans and moves deep inside of her, making Spencer's eyes shut and her head fall back into the pillows. "Oh fuck Spencer, you feel so good!" he moans. "Oh god harder!" she yells. Toby does as she asks. He picks up her hips and slams into her harder and faster. "Yes! God yes, shit please keep going! Oh god!" "You like that?" he teases her while slowly moving deep inside of her. "uh yes, now don't stop!" she groans. "Keep fucking me," she says. Toby wraps her legs around his waist and says "oh don't worry I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't forget it." "Yes!" _

Toby and Spencer just laid there wondering which one of them should get up first. Toby figured since it's his place he would get up first. He gets out of bed and slips on his boxers. "um here," he says while handing her the red dress. She takes it from him and says "thanks." "Well by the looks of the room it looks like we had a lot of fun last night," he says. Spencer laughs while zipping up her dress "yeah, it's too bad I can't remember it, but I'm sure I will feel it later." "Well I don't know if you remember, but I'm Toby," he says. She smiles "that's right! Oh and I'm Spencer." "Spencer, nice to meet you Spencer," he says. She smirks "oh I'm pretty sure we got to know each other enough last night." He chuckles "yeah, hey while you're still here, do you want some breakfast before you go?" "Sure, let me just find my panties first," she says. He looks around and then laughs once he sees her red panties lying on top of the lamp shield. He hands them to her and chuckles "here." She laughs while taking them from him. "Wow, I guess we really did have a wild time." He nods "yeah we did."


End file.
